Nightingale
by Shitza
Summary: Kouji tries to commit suicide seeing his live is hell. But everyone deserves a Second Chance, womething he soon will experience. Takouji


**Hi everyone!**

**This one-shot is based upon a song I wrote, which I have no idea what it will end up as but it is posted at the bottom, so you can read it there as well. This was thought to become a song fic, but I changed my mind quite early. So, instead, we have this. One long story, loads of fluff and loads of romance. Loads of pairings to say as well, but the main theme is Takouji. This story, has been weight balanced between T and M. If you want it to become M, meaning more fluff and such, then e-mail or review and I can post a longer version on adultfanfiction as well. **

**Parings  
Izumi/Kouji  
****Takuya/Kouji  
Izumi/Kouichi  
Kouichi/Junpei  
Izumi/Kouichi/Junpei  
Tomki/Shinya**

**I did warn you, loads of pairings. The pairings are posted after in which order the pairings arrive. This fic was started at the boring hours between lessons, when I had time to do things on my own, all my other friends attended another lessons but my part was cancelled for the day. **

**Special comments to this story  
KAWAII! Can't be anymore ways to describe it. Read and find out. **

**Special Thanks to:  
All my previous readers and reviewers, for having encouraged me this far of writing  
My family, who believe in my writing  
And the school café, for it is really the best place to write in**

_A story about love, about life and about the meaning to go on!_

**Ps: Names are written 1, surname and 2, first given name. The reason is because in Asia you most often say your surname and then your first name. E.g Kanbara Takuya**

**Nightingale  
by  
Shitza**

Those voices; they sang so lightly; like the wind in the trees, the birds in the morning sky, perched up in the tree tops o great and ancient oaks. The muses of the Greek Gods danced in his broken mind, trying to make him work, encouraging him to continue. A voice... a voice was all he needed. A voice that could master the nightingale in the tunes of beauty and in his mind. The pen in his hand burned with a new sorrowed passion. Words appeared on the sheet of a blank paper. His blue eyes travelled over words spoken of undying love, something he once believed had been everything to him. This was a song that he wrote, to remember a girl he used to love. A girl that had now left him, for his own twin brother, the precise picture of his own features.

Sighing he put down the pen. Looking around he could watch the mass of ripped pictures, laying in halves all over the floor, the walls and in the trashes. This was all he had left of his life, his loved life. A heart ripped into pieces, broken and shattered like glass. Ripped into pieces... like these pictures. Sighlingly he sat there, writing the song, his sole prayer to once more find love, if that would ever be possible.

Laughter filled his mind. Like only last Sunday when he had followed his brother to the market. It had been like every Sunday, when the two brothers had met to laugh and enjoy themselves. All though this day, he hadn't been able to. You see, she had been there; and she had thrown herself into his brothers arms. The sight made him sick, but what could he do about it? He loved his brother, they had a bond few people would understand. He was happy that his oldest twin brother, Kouichi, had found trued love. His brother had never experienced any deep love before. But as it was, _his _heart was broken. He had left the two loving nightingales to sing their own song.

But what was this song? He did not know anymore. He did not hear it anymore. Kouji's life was like the bottomless pit. Empty... His life had no meaning anymore. A sudden, forbidden, thought entered his mind. Why continue?No one loved him anymore, so why continue? Why should he go and live, with all this torture and pain in his chest, when no one wanted him? Izumi did not love him, his brother could do better without him, a jealous brother would only be in the way for someone who recently started to learn about love. His parents... they would understand and besides, he did not talk to them anymore. He had no friends, all his life he had been a lonewolf. He had never bothered to befriend anyone. No one would need to know, the Earth would probably forget him once he was gone.

He took a new sheet of blank paper and wrote a quick message to it. Then he put the pen down, only to turn around and walk out from his apprtment. He ran down the stairs of the building and hurried outside to the early spring and the sight of blooming Sakuras(Cherry blossoms).

Close to where he lived lay a high cliff, thatended up to some nagged rocks. Not to unusual, I mean you can find cliffs and nagged rocks in many places. Why would this interest a broken heart, maybe we should go and look into the history. The rock is called Maiden's Tomb, for here thousands had come and died through the years and seasons. Ever since the old Eras they had gone to throw themselves down, all believing death had to be the correct answer. Each of them now lay buriedon an island, what was left of them. Rocks breaks and rips and crows eat and feeds. Many lay dead beneath the earth, yet the last death, the last sacrfice for love took place during the World War II.After that period, the boyfriend's family to the last hurt maiden, had been set to guard the cliff from anyone who was deep in sorrow over love and came to continue the ancient tradition of unwelcomed deaths. This was something, the young guard Kanbara Takuya would make sure it stayed. As the grandson to thedoomed boyfriend and by the noble soul that he was, no deaths could be seen anymore.

Tears streamed down Kouji's face when he got closer to the edge. He stood thereon the very brim of destruction, listening to a mournful song in his mind. But even though this would soon lead him to his fat, he knew what relief that would soon spread over his body and soul. It had already started, just by standing there honouring the solution of broken dreams.

He took a deep breath and backed a few steps. He did not want to hit thewall on the way, no he wanted to pluge into the darkness of the truth. He ran towards the cliff, tears of sorrow and pain trickled don his cheeks, pouring away his grief. In a few seconds everything would finally end. His horrible life would come to an end. he invited death.

But it never came. It was neither time or destiny for him to die like this. Someone tackled him before he reachedhis destination. Some strong arms held him down gently. A voice was asking why he tried to take his life. Kouji shook his head and started to cry. Strong arms held him soothingly rocking him back and forth, calming his mst distressed mind. Tears streamed down from his blue eyes, strong arms hugged him protectingly. His mind was spinningm he felt so confused. His mind could no longer recognise the surroundings. Thus like this, he soon passed out.

* * *

A light, a flickering light was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. He blinked again, tied back to an old bed in old blankets. It was a candle, a lit candle. He blinked yet again and brown eyes watched him. They looked so concerned, sparkling with care and worry.Kouji stared back and got lost in the endless pool of stars that he had found. 

"Do you feel any better?" the teenage boy before him asked. He had light brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. He wore a yellow shirt with a symbol, trousersand a red jacket.

Kouji nodded slowly. They boy before him got to his feet and rose from a black painted stool that stood beside the bed. Moments later he returned with a glass of water, which he drank greedily. His throat was as dry as the desert before the rain period.

"Who are you, and where am I?" he asked having drunk half of the content.

"Takuya, Kanbara Takuya. Third generation od guards to keep my eyes on that cliff. You're in my family's old watchtower." the brunette answered happily. A cute smile appeared on his face.

"The watchtower?" Kouji said, ignoring the warmth that spread over his body. Kouji remembered the stories he had heard about the tower. About a grumpy old man living there who shouted on everyone that came too close. The raven-haired teen raised his left eyebrow. he had never heard there had been a son to a man like that.?

Somehow, the brunette, Takuya, seemed to be able to read his thoughts. For he answered yet smiling.

"He had two in fact. Me and my little brother Shinya, who lives with my mum at the moment on the mainlands. He is free from all guard duty, mom made sure of that. He's a really lucky guy, I mean as my life is. Instead of catching around fifty people a year trying to commit suicide over that cliff, I would rather be on my own adventures like him, go and see the world you know. I've allways wanted to see mountains and the Ocean. I have wanted to dive in the Ocean and explore the world within it. But as it seems, I will have to stay here until I grow a beard myself. It's a family curse to guard the cliff, really, the old family curse around it."

"But... if you are alone here... does that mean that you dad is..."

"Yeah, dad died a year ago. One day he drove away never to return. Some police guy came to this place and told me they had found his body floating in the Ocean. Dad drowned, on his own will. He had enough. he got mad from being alone. Mom and dad divorced when I was nine and she took my brother with her the same day. They left to mom's old home, her parents house on the main lands. I stayed, dad got parentship over me. I know many saw him as the grumpy old man, but he wasn't allways like that. I remember he told me about a sailor he saved, who fell for this girl and after he saved him the saior told dad these awesome stories from the sea. Most people we save, without unbroken record, allways have something to say. Sometimes they are just awfully depressing describing how their heart left them or other times they talk about happy memories, like that sailor. Some even manages to go home the very first day, feeling better then ever. I mean, people that tries to die from that cliff never talks about their problems."

Takuya shuckled.

"Seeing you reminds me about the year after mum left, when the kids started to throw stones through the windows and dad would go ballistic. To say, he hated those kids and complained loudly about their behaviour."

He pointed his right hand towards a broken window. Kouji blushed slightly, for he could remember when he had been younger and thrown rocks through the windows to irritate upon the old man. Never before in his life he had been able to imagine that he would find himself in this very house.

Takuya noticed Kouji blushing and the brunette felt his ears and cheeks grow warm as well. He cleared his throat, trying to remain calm, but somehow things got worse and his face burned.

"Why not stay here for a while, you know, like move in until you feel better. I think you could need some help to get through this, not to mention, I could use some extra help to clean up this mess. I mean, you know how this old tower looks like." he said feeling slightly embarassed.

Kouji looked around and he clearly could see what the brunette meant. The rom was dusty, the dust lay in layers over old ripped books and the unused mantelpiece. Piles of the old books and broken objects covered parts of the floor, and the floor itself was covered by old dirt. A mouldy old blanket covered some of the broken windows. The tapestries and the wallpapers were torn, some pieces even lay on the floor. And to talk about cleaning... he did not understand how Takuya could live with this mess... YUCK!

Kouji smiled, his old sorrows now mostly forgotten. He would phone Kouichi telling his, probably now worried twin, that he was fine and where he would be staying. His brother had probably found the letter by now, boy, what a shock thi would come as.

* * *

He never believed he would find happiness again, but now his days and his life was filled with meaning and joy. He spent his days helping the brunette wth restoring the tower to its natural beauty. People could see the two teens on the roof, reattaching tiles, carrying buckets of paint and a various assortment of cleaning equipment. Another thing they did was to buy new stone prooved windows, so that the brunette would have the windows for himself. 

Kouji also met new friends. Takuya had, through his most unusual job, got to meet some unusual people living nearby. Tomoki, whose brother had tried you-know-what three years ago and Tomoki had befriended the guard out of thanks for his brothers life. Tomoki was a few years younger then them. Even though he already had a brother he still acted like a little brother to everyone he met. Annoying like hell, but yet you couldn't help but to love him.

And then there was Junpei, who had tried to die the same way as Kouji had, when his boyfriend had left him. Junpei was gay, and not afraid to tell others so. He was mostly smart, but sometimes you wondered if he had a brain after all as he could come up with the most ridiculous ways of solving your problem.

Kouji introduced his new companions to his brother and Izumi. Of course, he still hadn't completely got over the separation, but for every day that came it seemed easier and easier to deal with. He even ended up with listening to his brothers endless rambling about how amazing his girl was, without interrupting or changing the subject once.

Kouichi was really happy for his brother and when their birthday came, Aprilt the First, they all had a grand fast at the tower, loads of good food, music and of course games. A wine bottle lay on the floor, with everyone assembled around. The rules were simply. Someone was picked first to spin the bottle, whoever the bottle pointed at that person would have to kiss. It would be a game that would change Kouji's life forever.

"Come on Izumi, spin the bottle!" Junpei said.

Izumi obliged and it soon pointed on Kouichi, who blushed in several shades of red. Izumi happily walked over to him and kissed him passionately on the mouth.

"Aw, come on you too don't take it too serious. Someone must have tampered with that thing, that's their second kiss." Takuya said complaining. Kouji couldn't hep but to laugh. So far the young twin had recieved a peck on the cheek by Tomoki and Izumi and been kissed on the mouth by his brother.

Kouichi sun the bottle and it landed upon Takuya. The oldest twin shrugged, walked over to the brunette and put his lips on his forehead. Kouji giggled and for a split second the image changed from having been Kouichi to have been himself doing that. Man, the brunette could look really cute.

It really startled him sometimes how close he had gotten to the Guard of the Cliff, but in his heart Kouji felt full again. But a nagging feeling told him that he could get more, only if he would be able to open his mouth and say the words. But how easy would that be? He couldn't see how.

It was Takuya's turn to spin. This must have been faith, for as Kouji continued to dream about love the bottle stopped, pointing at... him.

This clearly had to be destiny. The two teens sat opposite of each other and now stared into the others eyes. Takuya stood up, like the handsome knight ready to slay the dragon. He walked up to Kouji and sat down before him, their eyes never leaving the other. The brunette's eyes sparkled like the brilliant stars on the sky and Kouji could swear he heard the tunes of the nightingale again.

The seconds felt like hours before their lips connected. Kouji closed his eyes feeling a new heat within him and his very soul luminated brightly being filled once more. He moaned slightly feeling Takuya's tongue begging him to open his mouth. He did, feeling the brunette plunge in his tongue to his mouth, tasting him. Kouji grabbed the brunette's hair, forcing him deeper into their kiss. Their universe was complete and for them nothing more seemed to be important rather then staying together. All their emmotions flowed out through this kiss and tears streamed down their eyes. They did not hear Izumi giggle, Junpei and Tomoki pulling a high five or Kouichi jokingly through laughter saying that it was their time to find a room. A little revenge on his brother. No, nothing was important, this their universe could tell.

They finaly let go, when the need of oxygen became to great. The two of them blushed, too embarassed to look at each other.

The night continued, yet it was no longer the same. Kouji and Takuya avoided each other. Not because they had become bad friends or anythig alike, no... they needed to think. They needed to think about what had happened.

It wasn't until their friends had left that they dared to meet again. For minutes they stayed silent, looking down on the floor. When they finally locked gazes again they both wondered the same. _What had happened?_

"I... I..." Takuya started, but he couldn't form his words, they would not come. But... no words were really needed. The next oment their lips were locked once more, beggingly.

Takuya moaned as Kouji dipped his tongue into his mouth. Their hearts seeed to beat in the same rythm. The two teenagers were caught in each other, never to let go. Takuya gently picked up his love, carrying him bride style to his bedroom. There, in front of a soft feathery bed he started to remove Kouji's jacket, bandanna and shirt. Kouji did the same, removing Takuya's hat, goggles, gloves, jacket and shirt. Kouji lay down on the bed, with Takuya on top. The two teens started to trail kisses down each others bodies.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

The seasons flew from spring, to summer, to autumn, to winter and to spring again.The seasons flew and as they flew Kouji slowly moved into the tower completely, leaving his appartment and brining his instruments with him. There was an attic at the very top of the tower, which he used as a studio, mostly while Takuya was too busy in his guard duties. After slowly starting to trust the brunette that nothing would happen to infect their love life he left his love to do the things the expert knew about. The raven-haired teen had learnt over the year that went that people tried to die of more reasons then a broken heart. It coudl be honour, it could be love, it could be despair as well as grief. For Kouji and Takuya it became days to teach the teens that everyone had a second chance, by telling them their story. 

But the greatest shock for them all, came one dark day in october. The fog lay thick over the cliff and it was a close call before Takuya spotted him. The brunette hurried, as fast as he could to reach the most distressed figure and tackled him to the ground. To his surprise, it had been Junpei who tried to kill himself. The older teen was stronger and more built then the brunette, but in his grief he did not figh. Simply cried upon Takuya's shoulder. Kouji helped to carry the crying teen to the tower. They put him on the sofa and let him sleep, as normally everyone fell asleep after something like this. Takuya went to make some calming herbal tea for the two of them, as they would clearly need it now. Kouji fetched his guitar from one of the corners, and started to play some soothing music.

Junpei woke up, about an hour later. Takuya was sleeping, having wept slightly being afraid to loose one of his best friends. His head rested on Kouji's shoulder. The raven-haired teen was still playing on his guitar and stopped seeing Junpei being awake. He gently poked his boyfriend awake. Takuya looked at him sleepily at first, before noticing what was going on and the brunette shook awake.

"Are you feeling ant better?" he asked giving the still crying teen a glass of water. Junpei stared at it, reached his hand to take it, but then started to cry even more and knocked the glass to the floor. Luckily, it did not break. Junpei didn't want their help, but then how would they solve this?

Kouji sighed. "And I thought Kouichi could be the worst kind of crybaby." he said.

Junpei started to wail louder. Takuya first glared at his boyfriend for the nasty amount of words, but then it seemed as if a light went up for the brunette and he said.

"Could you repeat what you said?"

"Kouji shrugged. "And I though K-"

Junepi was banging his fists into the sofa. Takuya sighed. "Kouji, call your brother and tell him to get here as fast as his feet will take him. I think we could use some of your brothers expertise."

At first Kouji did not understand what Takuya had meant, but as soon as the light appeared before him he nodded and picked up his cell to dial his brothers phonenumber. A few minutes later a panting twin brother appeared by the door, wondering what in the world could be so urgent?

"What's all this noise about?" he asked when Kouji opened the door. Inside Junpei was trying to hide beneath a table cloth and Takuya struggled to get Junpei from wrecking the whole house... er... tower. Kouichi too noticed Junpei's odd behaviour.

"What's up with him?" he asked bewildered.

"I think you need to go and talk to him." Kouji said his face expressionless. "If you have any problems with him then call us down. Me and Takuya will be in the attic, waiting."

Kouichi walked in and bent down beside Junpei, worried. Kouji took Takuya's tired hand and lead him towards the attic. The two of them walked up several flights of stairs till they arrived at the messy room. A matress lay on the ground and Takuya sat down, followed by Kouji.

"I really hope that your brother knows what he id doing down there." Takuya said leaning back to lie down. Kouji lay down on top of him, kissing his love on the mouth. Then the two of them fell asleep. It had been a long day, for the both of them.

Kouji woke up several hours later. Takuya was still asleep, but something felt weird and unusually quiet.

The raven haired teen walked down the stairs to the living room, where they had left both Kouichi and Junpei. It was quiet indeed as well as dark. He took a match box from the mantelpiece and lit one of the candles. The sight before him shocked him, as well as it looked cute.

Kouichi lay with his arms around Junpei, hugging him tightly. The two of them were topless and by the looks of the messy hair, their shirts having been torn into shreds and the closeness in their hug he could bet he knew what had happened.

Kouichi opened one eye sleepily and he smiled. Kouji smiled back as well. The youngest twin decided to walk back again, seeing his brother falling asleep kissing Junpei on the neck. However he still wondered how his brother would work this out as he already had Izumi, he decided to let his brother worry alone this time. The only problem in the morning would be to find Izumi's reaction.

What will happen? Only the morning will be able to tell.

* * *

Takuya woke up to a scream. The brunette sat up from the matress, brushing his bagns from his eyes. Sleepily he walked down the stairs to find one of the most terrorising scenes. It was almost noon and izumi had arrived throwing a fit over things. It looked as if Kouichi had created a mess in his lovelife. For as he loved Izumi, he also loved Junpei and had no idea how to manage things. 

"That gayness has to run through your blood. Brother like brother, no wonders your brother fell for Takuya in the first place!" Izumi yelled.

"Izumi calm down, please!" Kouichi begged dodging several flying ornaments.

"Calm down, I will calm down when you explain this to me! I thought you said you loved me all over everything else, but seeing this. I cannot take this, good buy Kimura Kouichi!"

The blonde haired girl left, closing the door with a BANG. Kouichi's lost balance and Junpei caught him. The oldest twin cried.

Takuya sighed starting to clean up the mess, when the old warning signal went through the house. Sensors would tell him whenever he was asleep if someone approached dangerously close to the cliff. Since he had been asleep he did not put them off. The brunette hurried outside and arrived just in time, only to see... his heart almost stopped.

His brother stood several hundred metres away, screaming for someone to stop. Another boy ran towards the cliff, crying. "This is for you, Shinya! I love you, never forget that!" a familiar voice yelled.

No sounds came and Takuya was too frightened to move. he saw what Tomoki did and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

And what couldn't get worse, was that on his way carrying his crying brother on his back he saw something else. Izumi was still close by and she seemed to have dragged Kouji to her. The girl was kissing him.

It was enough for anyone to crack. The brunette felt the salty tears trickle down his cheeks. He couldn't believe this, he did not want to believe in any of this. But he had seen everything with his own eyes.

Tomoki had died.

He had failed his duty, befuddling his own name.

He hadn't stopped his friends death, even though he knew he would have been able to.

His heart was broken, his love had left him.

It was enough to drive anyone mad. And thus so, the guard of the tower started to lock himself inside again and once more the rumours continued.

* * *

**Quotes in Takuya's Memory**

_"Takuya believe me, it was not what it seemed."_

_"I still love you, why won't you let me in."_

_"Please Takuya, please just listen to me."_

_"Why can't you listen, you have no idea what I am about to say. Please open the God damn door!"_

_"You are my nightingale, you fill my heart with music and made me write again. Please, just let me in to explain. Nothing is what it seems."_

* * *

Seasons flew as seasons do. Life continued like normal and Tomoki's burial was held with sorrow. Izumi was cryin softly on Junpei's shoulder throwing roses to the oak coffin. After several more arguments and discussions the three of them had come to an agreement and their love seemed to be solved. Somehow both Izumi and junpei agreed to share on Kouichi, which the oldest twin did not seem to mind. On the contrary he was happy with it. 

But not everything was close to perfect. Shinya grieved Tomoki's death and blamed himself for it. It had all been a misunderstanding, for now the young teen knew he loved his once best friend. Even though their mother complained about it, the youngest brother picked up the old tradition of guarding. His brother was a wreck these days, still heartbroken.

The other to sulk was Kouji, for he blamed himself. he could have stopped Izumi from that kiss, but by that time he did not know really what to do. he had once loved the girl, and with her will he had kissed her. Only to find out he had changed, and he liked that change more then he liked her. He had denied her, but still they remained friends.

But out of some reasons, for every day their love grew. The longer they stayed apart the more they wanted the other.

During this time, Kouji wrote a song about his brightest episod of life.

A song he dedicated to his love.

A song that grew in popularity. To his friends amazement not to mention his own, it was sung at concerts, with him as the song writer. But he didn't care about his new found fame or anything like. He simply waited for the right day.

And soon... it would be time again. It would be time to take his plans to action.

* * *

The sun shhone brightly on the sky. It had been fully three years since the two lovers seperated. Outside the door lay a letter adressed to the two brothers. Shinya opened it to find two tickets. Two concert tickets. The youngest of the brothers called for his older one, telling him about the news. Takuya walked down looking like a zombie. The oldest brother didn't even react. Shinya wondered who had sent the tickets. There was no sign of a name or anything else. But he would make sure that his brother, his lifeless brother, would enjoy himself again. 

Night slowly fell over them, and as it seemed that the whole gang had been invited they all went with the same car. Takuya hid in the shadows, his newest fashion. The six friends had recieved seats closest to the scene. The show was a spectacular sight with fire and light. Fireworks in the air, smoke appearing, water running. The band, the Jaguars as the called themselves, played some cool rock music. Izumi and Junpei were swinging to the beat, with Kouichi laughing at them. Shinya tried to coax his brother to enjoy himself, but Takuya sat quiet in his seat not even listening to the music. Their lead singer Ohayo Kohaku suddenly said he had a message to declare. The spot lights turned all to show the six of them sitting there, in awe.

"This song will not be presented by me, but by a dear friend of ours. Please welcome, Mr Minamoto Kouji to the stage!"

Loud applause could be heard as Kouji, dressed in a glorious black jacket that sparkled in the light. Black jeans and boots, a red shirt underneath his jacket and a new red bandanna covering parts of his hair. Shinya looked at his brother to see him fully awake, staring at Kouji with tears in his eyes.

"I have one thing to say, before i start this song. It was really written years ago, because with him I felt love unlike any love I've ever experienced. We split because of this stupid mistake and I really wanted to say, wherever you are right now, i hope you hear this Takuya. For I still love you." Kouji finished.

Takuya stood up as the roars sounded. The brunette opened his mouth, but his words were drowned in the mass of roars. Kouji counted down and the band started to play. It sort of was a mix between love ballad and rock music. And the song.

_(Shitza: Ha, I did find a place to put it! Oops, ignore this)_

_"A word of magic swiftly goes by  
My heart bursts alive, it never dies  
You are the shining star in the sky  
Reflecting the stars within your eyes_

_A sudden moment I feel so good  
A rising heat within my heart  
One moment later, with love it should  
The newest feeling makes my start_

_A love, a life  
A hopeful truth  
My heart is yours  
It soars right through  
The moment when  
We are together  
That moment means  
The most forever_

_Love forever, to believe  
Love forever, I believe  
Love through fire, water and sorrow  
I will never let it go_

_In that world, my mind goes round  
You sing to me with all of your heart  
The deepest hole on the ground  
Can't keep th two of us apartA love, a life  
A hopeful truth  
My heart is yours  
It soars right through  
The moment when  
We are together  
That moment means  
The most forever_

_And then we sing our song together  
It never ends, it echoes forever  
A song to sing when we are apart  
A song to share together_

_A love, a life  
A hopeful truth  
My heart is yours  
It soars right through  
The moment when  
We are together  
That moment means  
The most forever_

_Love forever, to believe  
Love forever, I believe  
Love through fire, water and sorrow  
I will never let it go"_

During the song Takuya suddenly disappeared. The brunette fought his way and managed to sneak up to the backstage. he stood there, eying Kouji singing their song.

The song ended and people applauded. Kouji gave the michrophone back to Kohaku. The young song writer walked back, leaving the rest of the concerts for the other boys. Still, in his heart he hoped that takuya would have heard his song. A song that the nightingale in his mind had been singing for him ever since they first have met.

So what do you think about his reaction, when suddenly he felt warm lips and someone hugging him to never ever let go again. Kouji felt the tears stream down when he understood who this passionate attacker turned out to be. Takuya tried to ask for forgiveness, but Kouji silenced him with yet another kiss, meaning they should forget the whole thing.

For as long as the nightingale sings and people believe in love, a second chance mey come. But for their part, their story has turned to and end.

Therefor I say...

**The End**

* * *

**A/N**

**No Sequels to this story, however if people will bug me about it, I can post an M-rated version on adultfanfiction. However, that would take a while since there is no M-things written here from the beginning. **

**Please review i you enjoyed. If not, then tell me why not. **

**Unusually enough i decided not to post this with every other One Shot in my collection. Mainly since this didn't seem to fit really to that place. **

**See yah!**

**Sayonara!**

**Au Revoir!**

**Vi ses!**

**Shitza**


End file.
